


Cornibus

by NiiSanNinjaSensei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiSanNinjaSensei/pseuds/NiiSanNinjaSensei
Summary: It was an honorable tradition, that for some reason required Hanzo Shimada to dress up in the current smouldering heat of Summer as he watched some brutes hit each other for the bragging rights of having bedded him.





	1. i

It’s an honourable tradition ( _or so he tried to convince himself_ ) held every year from the day a prince or princess comes of age. All the kingdoms believed in this custom, and every young royalty ( _except him_ ) gushed about this day since they learned how to walk.

An honourable tradition, that for some reason required Hanzo Shimada to dress up in the current smouldering heat of Summer as he watched some brutes hit each other for the bragging rights of having bedded him.

The tradition was usually held in Spring, only for the sake of his father wanting everyone to be jealous of their kingdom’s beautiful flowers, but as a punishment for the past five years Hanzo now has to attend the ridiculous tradition in the _Summer._

He scowled at the many layers of material draped over him, tugging at it in hopes of releasing some of the heat, but it only caused more sweat to pour down his neck. Somewhere in the corner of his room he heard a growl similar to the one crawling up his own throat.

Hanzo didn’t need to turn around to see what the sound was, already he could imagine his poor dragons curled up onto the floor as far away from each other as possible in order to escape the heat. He wanted to rip off his own clothes and join them, but the sound of his brother’s voice outside his door had him think twice.

No need for his brother to have more reasons to laugh at him ( _and he couldn’t wait until Genji’s turn, then he would be the one laughing and mocking_ ).

Hanzo schooled his expression as the doors opened and revealed a too cheerful Genji in a blessed sleeveless shirt. It was enough to have enough bead of sweat roll down Hanzo’s neck.

“Oh, you look handsome.” Genji’s smug smirk was almost as unwelcome as the many layers, but Hanzo was the product of perfect breeding and refused to give into such childish mockery.

“And you look like a child.”

“I _am a_ child.”

Hanzo didn’t bother to correct his brother, both of them knowing it was far from the truth. Genji was already two years past his coming of age, and the only reason the cheerful man wasn’t already off with his own spouse was all due to Hanzo’s stubbornness.

Genji pointedly ignored his own comment as well, instead he made his way to Hanzo’s suffering dragons and gave each one a pat on the head. They growled and yipped at the discomfort, but lazily became silent again when Genji’s own decided to join them.

“You know, if you didn’t feed them so much they wouldn’t be so hot right now.”

“They’re not fat.”

“So is Udon pregnant then?”

Hanzo betrayed his perfect breeding when he scowled at Genji, who only smiled in victory.

“Now you’re even more handsome!”

Hanzo huffed and strutted over to the open balcony, praying for a cool Summer breeze, and ignored his brother who followed them. Together they gazed down at the gardens below, workers and dragons working together in order to maintain the Shimada Palace’s image.

The ridiculous tournament was only tomorrow, yet everyone was already being pushed around to have everything ready ( _which was also the only reason he agreed to have his maid layer him with so much material, in case his father forced him to wear even more layers for the next day’s opening_ ).

It was a peaceful moment until Genji spoke up: “This is your last chance Hanzo, father refuses to have you skip another year. Last year’s winner was amazing you know, it’s not every day an esteemed Noble wants to court a Shimada.”

A resigned sigh left Hanzo. He knew his father wouldn’t allow him to reject the fifth victor in a row; the most people to be rejected by any royalty has been three.

He knew he had no choice this time around, and a small spark of panic ignited within him. He hated these traditional tournaments, hated the fact that he was only allowed to marry someone with amazing powers in order to produce the perfect heir.

A comforting hand on his shoulder had him release the tension he built up during his thoughts. Hanzo returned the gesture by softly squeezing his brother’s hand. Neither of them approved of this system, both knowing how much their own parents despise each other due to this.

“Genji, promise me that whoever wins my hand in marriage will be someone worth being proud of.”

“I promise it on my life brother.”

🐲 🐲 🐲

Jesse McCree never believed much in luck, in fact he despised the idea that something so improbable could exist that it did everything to go against him – which really only made him believe even less.

But even so, he had hoped somehow somewhere someone was watching over him as Ashe gave him a wicked grin and laid down her cards.

“Ye can’t be serious!”

Jesse groaned as his own pitiful hand barely put him up against Larry, who never won a game even when he cheated. Larry in turn gave a cheer and tried to whistle through his missing tooth, which only had everyone wince in pain.

Recovering from the brief assault, Ashe pointed an accusing finger at Jesse who knew exactly what she was going to say.

“You lose Jesse, pay up.”

He felt an unhappy thud against his leg, and knew his poor dragon was most unpleased with him. Poor Deadeye could barely catch a rat, there was no way she would be able to live up to Ashe’s expectations.

“Look ‘ere Ashe, Deadeye is nothin’ but a-“

“She ain’t no Lesser Jesse, she got potential!”

Jesse eyed Ashe’s own dragon, an intimidating Noble which never failed to protect their small family. She had the strongest dragon between them all, the rest of them left with Commons and Lessers, and there hasn’t been a fight she hasn’t won yet. Which made the current situation all the more frustrating.

“Why can’t you and Bob go! I ain’t walkin’ out there alive!”

Ashe got a dangerous glint to her eyes, her already ruby reds transforming into an inferno from Hell.

“Ye lost , ye go.”

It started off as a stupid bet: Ashe demanding they all play a game of Stoker with their lives on the betting table. Whoever lost had to compete in the tournament for the Shimada prince’s hand in marriage, all just because Ashe wanted someone in the inside.

The plan was simple enough, get someone in to get all the valuables out. Easy, only Jesse never thought _he_ would be the one to do it. He really thought for once luck would be on his side when Larry joined in, but again he cursed at the concept.

Deadeye grunted again, the poor dragon barely higher than the table and would have blended in with her surroundings if not for the large white patches across her skin. Ashe called her a cow, Jesse called her a princess.

It perhaps didn’t help that Deadeye _did_ look like a cow; her patchy scales, the small protrusions on her head which might have been horns, and the small trail of fluff down her back. The only thing which ensured she _was_ a dragon were her milky eyes, a minor indication of her place in the Draco Hierarchy.

One last glance at his dragon, and Jesse looked up at everyone eying him. He wanted to fight against it, insist that Larry’s Common was much stronger than Deadeye, but he knew he would only lose another battle.

Instead he gripped at Deadeye’s fluff and gave a weak nod to accept his upcoming death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for fantasy


	2. ii

“Cheer up! It’s going to be amazing!”

Hanzo’s scowl refused to leave his face. Genji was far too hyperactive, along with his Royal ( _Soba_ ), and Hanzo could only tolerate his brother to an extent. Instead of answering, the elder only gripped Genji’s face and pushed him away.

Not deterred, Genji only laughed as Soba wiggled across his shoulders. Hanzo’s own dragons were elegantly draped across his shoulders, and he had to agree with Genji that Udon _was_ heavier than usual.

“The only reason you aren’t dead right now is because father allowed me to wear only _three_ layers.”

“And that you love me.”

“I love nothing.”

Udon and Somen growled unhappily, but a swift pat to each head had them quiet down. They were possessive and spoiled, but it was better than being one step above almost identifying as a ferret ( _Hanzo never understood how Soba lost his elegance all those years ago_ ).

Genji was once again next to him, and instead of his usual causal smirk he had a mask of utter seriousness which almost threw Hanzo off guard.

“Just because father wants you to breed the perfect child doesn’t mean I will just let it happen. I _will_ make sure the victor is worthy, I promise it.”

A blush of admiration and love stained Hanzo’s cheeks. He could only nod gratefully at his brother.

 

🐲 🐲 🐲

 

Jesse wouldn’t call Ashe his mother, in fact she could be classified as everything _but_ a mother: an older sister who always bullies you, that crazy cousin who grew up without any rules, perhaps an aunt who has already married thrice just because her first husband had a Common.

He decided to go with her being an older sister as she strutted next to him one their way to the Shimada Palace. They have been trekking in its general direction for weeks now, and Ashe was the one who heard about the prince’s tournament coming up and decided to throw McCree to the Royals.

Maybe if she was more like a mother she would have sacrificed herself instead of her children, but that’s where her aunt came out: she hated children.

What the people considered as South here was far different than the South he was used to: barren wastelands with table-top mountains and shrubs, a landscape of its own beauty. He can still remember Deadeye’s mother ( _she barely fit underneath the burned shrub_ ) as she granted him one of her eggs. He also remembers finding her corpse two weeks later.

But here! Here the South was green, and the mountains were pointy with snowy tips, and there were flowers and trees and rivers! It made him slightly anxious to know there could be dragons lurking around every bush, but with Bob around he knew they would be safe ( _also Ashe has no one else to sacrifice_ ).

On their way to the palace they have encountered others who wished to compete as well. There were more Royals and Nobles than he expected, with the casual amount of Commons and two other Lessers. Deadeye happily grunted when she saw the other two milky-eyed dragons, but they weren’t there to make friends.

Jesse himself has only ever attended one tournament, that of King Gabriel who had to find a replacement after losing his spouse. The tournament was brutal, many died and some walked away but without their dragons. He can still remember the woman who won: her dead expression and elegant beauty had everyone in the crowd terrified, even the King was reluctant to accept her.

“Don’t think too much now.”

Jesse rolled his eyes at Ashe, unable to be offended by her petty insults.

“Ye always tell me to have my head in the game.”

“’Cause yer always cooing over Deadeye.”

He gave no response to that, only played again with Deadeye’s fluff. She was small, but not the smallest of dragons. When she wanted to, she could raise herself up to his chest, but usually she sauntered by his mid-thigh. She was the perfect size for cuddling.

“Jesse, look.”

Tearing his eyes away from his girl, Jesse looked out to the throng of people and dragons, and a guard running through a list. One by one some were allowed to go forth, and the rest had to turn back. They weren’t near the gates yet, and yet already some were being rejected.

“What the-“

“Selection, makin’ sure the best gets through.”

“I’m never getting’ in!”

“Non-believer.”

Jesse had no idea what she was talking about, and she didn’t allow him to ask any questions as she continued to walk on. By the time they made it to the crowd, already two-thirds of it has thinned out. Jesse tried to ignore how many Commons and Lessers were being rejected ( _sad white and amber eyes_ ).

As the crow got smaller, more people came – and soon it was their turn.

The path was blocked by a wall of guards and dragons, with the leader standing at the side with his list of rejection. He saw Jesse and Ashe approach and regarded them with curious eyes.

“Nobles can go, Lessers leave.”

Jesse wanted to defend Deadeye, but Ashe stepped in.

“Mister, please let my brother come with. He has a problem,” - she gently tapped at her forehead, and Jesse resisted the urge to object – “and I can’t leave ‘im at home, ye see.”

Jesse kept his mouth shut, Deadeye dropped onto her back and stuck her tongue out. The guard stared at the stupid little dragon, then at Bob, and then he nodded to the guards behind him.

“Name.”

“Jessie, and Deadeye.”

Bob rumbled with distaste. The guard took down their names and they passed along. Jesse kept his mouth shut until they were away, and pinched Ashe’s arm. She hissed and swatted at him.

“Fucker!”

Jesse only glared in return, unimpressed by her previous behaviour.

“Just ‘cause my name’s like a woman, doesn’t mean ye can use it like that!”

“It got us through! Shut up!”

They continued to bicker, Deadeye and Bob strolling behind them and pretending they don’t get along ( _Bob trying to push Deadeye away as gently as he can while she tries to rub her fluff against his leg._ )

“So the dumb one can talk?”

An unknown voice suddenly appeared beside them, whispering the secret Jesse failed to keep. Ashe was the first to react, she whirled around to locate the source of the voice while Jesse was stuck between speaking and acting dumb. The source was nowhere to be found, until Ashe yelped in surprise as she was knocked off her feet by… nothing.

Jesse whirled around in search for the voice Ashe failed to find.

“Hey now! Who are ye?”

Bob was already standing protectively over Ashe, his massive wingless body like a large boulder. Jesse jumped to grab Deadeye and scoop her into his arms, protecting her from the unseen enemy.

There were no reply, and they almost blamed it on a shared hallucination when Jesse felt something brush against his thigh. The voice was behind him this time, a strange seductive accent to it.

“Say, why don’t you come to _my_ tournament instead?”

“Show yerself!”

Ashe was always the quickest one between them, she already had Bob ready to engage in combat. The large Nobel was shivering in anticipation.

Another brush against Jesse’s thigh had him almost drop Deadeye.

“You’ll see me soon friends.”

The voice trailed off on the last word, indicating that the unseen enemy has disappeared. Deadeye was happily wiggling around in Jesse’s arms, and he gently sat her back down onto the ground when Bob stopped shivering. He was perceptive for a Nobel his size, although his speciality was pure brute force.

Ashe got herself out from underneath her dragon and dusted herself off. She looked troubled and gave Jesse a nod as she continued down the path.  Jesse whistled to Deadeye and jogged over to Ashe.

“Who was that?”

It was simple to think she had all the answers, as big sisters always do.

“There ain’t no time for that, come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things might be cheesy and shit, but who doesn't love a good 'ole cheesy fantasy fic?
> 
> Also thank you for being interested :)  
> I kind of suck at replying to comments at first, but very much appreciated


	3. iii

They almost didn’t make it. After the incident of the strange voice, Jesse and Ashe continued to bicker ( _which shifted into a gruesome brawl, Ashe won and Jesse had an aching jaw_ ) which led them to arrive at the impressive Shimada Palace gates just as they were about to close.

The guards looked them dead in the eye as their dragons struggled to close the heavy wooden doors. It was obvious that Ashe and Jesse were headed their way, yet with each step the doors shifted a little bit faster.

With a frustrated growl, Ashe dramatically pointed her finger at the doors.

“Get in there Bob!”

The large Noble moved before she could say his name: the heavy boulder of a dragon shook the earth as it barrelled towards the doors. One of the guards yelled, and his dragon reared as Bob charged right at it.

“Ashe!”

Jesse’s distressed cries went unnoticed, or perhaps Ashe The Crazy Aunt didn’t care ( _she really didn’t_ ). The insane woman only smirked and grabbed firmly onto Jesse’s wrist before jogging to the gates. Deadeye happily trotted behind them.

“Woman! Get yer beast under control!”

“Bob is a sweetheart.”

“Said no one!”

Said beast was still at the gates, his large body preventing the doors from closing and leaving the guards stunned as they tried to process what happened. Upon reaching the gates, and a rumbling Bob, Ashe simply gave a mocking bow to the guards.

“Apologies, but we travelled too long for ye to lock us out like that.”

The guard who previously yelled in fear was the first to respond by raising a slightly shaking hand to a pinned up paper. Jesse guessed the man never sees any more action than a Lesser trying to burn down their walls.

“Name?”

Ashe shoved Jesse forward.

“Uh, Jesse.”

“Name.”

“And Deadeye.”

The guard squinted down at the paper while Jesse tried to calculate how fast messenger birds could fly ( _he didn’t consider the fact they were in fact, more than just_ late). The other guard was still staring at Bob, his own dragon hissing at the unwanted intruder.

“There is already a Lesser, we cannot allow you to continue.”

Deadeye whined, Bob rumbled, and Jesse was about to turn around and go back home – but Ashe was always got her way no matter what. She widened her stance, narrowed her eyes to a dangerous slant and forcibly jammed her finger against the guard’s soldier.

“Listen ‘ere, it’s not our fault yall decided to host this dammed event the same day we’re allowed to apply. Now yer friend wrote down that name,  and he let us through, and you will too or I swear I will make this day one to remember.”

🐲 🐲 🐲

“I thought you said it’s only _three_ layers.”

“Father added a fourth.”

Hanzo offered no reason as to why he was punished in such a cruel manner. He knew Genji would learn soon enough from the maids that Hanzo was caught trying to jump from his balcony in an attempt to escape the honourable tradition. He never expected his dragons to be visible from his father’s room.

Genji was kind enough not to bother him anymore than he already has, both of them having a sense of sombreness towards the day’s events. The only thing which made it more tolerable was that the event would only last for three days instead of the traditional length of a month. A large factor contributing to this was Sojiro’s frustration with Hanzo and instructing his guards to only select sixteen worthy competitors ( _as well as rushing the application process as another one of his_ ONLY A TRUE SUITOR WOULD RUSH TO MEET YOU)

This also meant that Hanzo would only have to watch sixteen morons try and win instead of three hundred, or the eight hundred he had to watch during his first time. But this time, whoever wins _must_ be accepted, whether Hanzo wanted it or not.

“Don’t worry brother, they will be worthy.”

The words should have been comforting, but at Soba decided to suddenly practise being a ferret and only caused an internal grief. Hanzo’s romantic fate lied within his brother’s hands, and if Soba wasn’t going to stop being a ferret any time soon then Hanzo could say farewell to any happy future.

Genji must have read his mind again, because he gently corrected Soba’s posture and gave a not so very comforting smile.

“Come now big brother-“

“-don’t call me that-“

“-It’s time to meet your suitors.”

🐲 🐲 🐲

By the time Jesse McCree, along with the adorable Deadeye, arrived at the stunning building just outside of the arena, the first event was happening. This of course meant many things, such as: he missed the introduction ceremony, he missed the chance to see who he will be up against, and he would be waiting some time to see the rumoured handsome prince of Hanamura for himself.

There were guards stationed at the building he was directed to by adoring elderly women, but this time they only frowned at Deadeye before letting him in with a nod. The building was much more attractive inside than outside, and Jesse assumed it was due to it serving a more practical than aesthetic purpose.

Outside the building had a large gently curved roof with the roof and off white walls trimmed in red, but inside it had simple wooden floors and plain walls with sparse decoration and furniture. At first Jesse thought he was in the wrong room ( _Ashe having left him a long time ago to secure a stole seat in the arena_ ), but then he spotted another lone soul. It was a woman with a strangely translucent dragon that seemed to change shape every time it passed an open window. She had a strange elegance to her, one she had to earn instead of being born with.

Jesse gave Deadeye he reassuring pat on the head as she rumbled at the sight of another dragon. Together they made way towards the woman, and both realised at the same time she had a Lesser dragon as well. It occurred to Jesse it was the other Lesser the guards at the gate mentioned.

“Uh, ‘cuse me miss-“

She turned around at his voice and cut him off with a distasteful sneer and sharp gaze. She waved her fingers at his general direction as she spoke.

“I didn’t know they allowed other Lessers in.”

“Uh, sorry?”

She didn’t offer any more explanations, instead she pointed to another general direction and placed her other hand on her strangely translucent dragon. It changed shape again, once slim and tall and then shorter and fatter.

He realised to late she said something.

“Repeat?”

She sighed at him.

“Over to that wall is a schedule of the tournament. All first and second rounds will occur today so I advise you memorise it quickly… if you will stay for so long.”

He hated her.

Instead of running his mouth like he always does, Jesse gave a polite nod and went over to the wall she mentioned. He expected to find a pathetic paper with unreadable words on it, but instead he found a large and intricate chart _painted_ on the wall. He looked around again and noticed the room was sparse because it was used to accommodating people and their dragons, a waiting room. So where was everyone else?

Deadeye yipped which had him remember to look for his name. He didn’t have to look for too long, as he found his name at the end of the chart ( _the bracket of his next opponent already filled out, some sort of boar_ ). He realised no one else was there, because everyone has already finished except for him.

“Look girl, we’re next!”

The same irritating yet elegant voice spoke up behind him.

“What a pleasure it will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things are still a little confusing, but I'm trying to only explain things when it becomes relevant because who remembers something they thought would not be in the test but then actually was? you get me? feel me?


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I'm preparing for Reaper76 week also 
> 
> And, I just want to write a really corny fanfic so please allow me all the dumb dialogue - let me remember the good 'ole days of 2009 fanfiction

The roaring crowd had Jesse feel shy. He loved attention, but having so many eyes stare him down as they expected a spectacular show had him wanting to turn around and head back home. The only thing which had him stay in place was seeing Ashe having stolen a seat near the front with a deadly gleam in her eyes.

If he didn’t do this, she’ll make sure he suffers.

Deadeye happily bumped against his leg and he went against his reflections and instead looked up to where he guessed the prince sat. The whole arena was indoors, made almost entirely of wood, and across one wall of an impressive painting of two dragons was a balcony but whoever sat there couldn’t be seen from the ground.

Another bump against his leg had Jesse look ahead to see the woman he met earlier enter from the opposite side of the arena. The crowd roared again, but quieted down when a dragon on the balcony roared. A voice followed:

“And for the final event of the first round! Deadeye versus Photon!”

The crowd roared again. Jesse expected a countdown of some sorts, but was given nothing when the woman’s dragon charged at them. Jesse watched with frozen uncertainty as he waited for the dragon to knock him over, but instead it only lowered its head as a glowing oval formed in front of it.

Deadeye grumbled in confusion as Photon ran into the oval and disappeared. The crowd continued to roar, meaning it wasn’t _gone._ Jesse turned around in search for it – and realised too late it was charging at them from behind and straight towards Deadeye.

A twinge of fear pulled at him as he trusted his girl enough to roll away as he jumped away himself, instead Deadeye only _stared Photo literally dead in the eye as it continued to charge towards her._ Jesse wanted to grab her, but he was reminded of the tournament he saw.

This was to show off abilities; only dragons were allowed to fight, even if it meant to the death. It didn’t mean he couldn’t get involved.

“Roll girl!”

She happily dropped with her tongue out and rolled just as Photon opened its mouth and stuck out an eerily flickering blue tongue.  Relief washed over Jesse at the same time his opponent called out to Photon:

“Turrets!”

Jesse watched in shocked awe as Photon slurped his hideously long tongue back into its mouth before hunching its back and producing three fist size bumps on its spine. At first they looked like mere deformities, until the bumps emitted the same light as Photon’s tongue.

Jesse had no idea what they were, and had no advice for Deadeye as she continued to roll across the arena. Photon locked onto the rolling Lesser and trotted towards her, underestimating her… which Jesse couldn’t be angry about: Deadeye had no abilities, and there was no way they were going to win this.

“Deadeye! Defend!”

The little dragon responded with excitement. She hopped onto her feet, broadened her stance and wiggled in excitement as Photon sped up into a run. The strange bumps on its back started to glow brighter the closer it got to Deadeye.

When Photon was merely two steps away from her, the bumps shot out a strange blue light which instantly attached onto to Deadeye. She yipped and jumped around, trying to escape the strange light while Jesse had to physically restrain himself from helping her.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he watched her try figure out the puzzle, all the while Photon circled her in an attempt to further confuse her. The woman laughed and Jesse felt fear as the bumps strange lights increased in size.

“Deadeye!”

“It is no use, no one can escape Photon’s turrets.”

Jesse was about to snap at her in anger when the crowd suddenly roared. Turning his eyes to his dragon, he watched in amazement as Photon cowered away from Deadeye. The bumps were still there but smaller, and Deadeye’s tail swished happily.

Jesse had no idea what happened, but a growl from the woman had him suspect Deadeye somehow managed to stop the bumps from hurting her. The strange glowing oval from before appeared again, and Photon teleported itself away from Deadeye. Safe from the useless dragon, it created a translucent blue barrier around itself.

Deadeye was happily trotting over to Photon, clearly having forgiven it for hurting her.

“Deadeye!”

She stopped and yipped at Jesse as if questioning him. He pointed at the protected dragon, gave a lopsided smile and gave her, her final order:

“Go have fun girl.”

🐲 🐲 🐲

Up on the balcony attached to impressive mural of the Spirit dragons, the Shimadas portrayed various emotions: Genji was laughing, Hanzo was dumbstruck, and Sojiro was so unimpressed he pinched Genji’s ear which had the youngest brother quickly quieten down.

Below them the two Lessers were still in the middle of their fight, and all three of them were impressed enough that the event held any sort of entertainment. Of the entire Hierarchy, Lessers could only deal enough damage to cause a bruise lasting for a week – and yet the Lessers below them were extremes of the entire spectrum.

The strange translucent one could have been a Common, but its attacks barely hindered the other one… which appeared to be of a standing even lower than a Lesser. Utterly useless, almost like a pet.

The three watched as the small one suddenly barrelled towards the protected one after the man gave it an order.

“What is it doing?”

Sojiro’s question could have been rhetorical, but Genji still answered with an amused huff.

“Giving us a show! It’s what Lessers are for.”

Hanzo remained quiet, interested in how this would end ( _he could also focus on the sweat uncomfortably resting on places no four layers of clothing should be able to achieve)_. Neither of them could fatally harm each other or cause enough damage to have them yield, the only way the event would end is if it was being dragged out for too long-

“Look at it go!”

The crowd roared, as did the man below, when the useless one suddenly barrelled head first into the barriers. Hanzo expected it to drop down, instead it only shuffled backwards before barrelling forward again.

Hanzo didn’t see the entertainment in it, but he was fascinated when the barrier started to flicker.

“YES GIRL!”

The words echoed over the crowd’s roar, and Hanzo pinpointed it to the man below. He was beaming and throwing his hands in the air as his useless little dragon continued to cave its skull in. His opponent, the woman, weakly held her arms out as she watched the barrier flickering away until it was no more.

The useless dragon didn’t see this of course, and barrelled with all of its might into the now expose dragon.

It happened all too fast: the little one used enough force to immobilise the other one, their heads connected with severe impact and only one of them were still left standing and happily jumping around in a circle before getting distracted by its tail and chasing it instead.

The roaring crowd caused the Spirit dragons to join in, causing the Shimadas to wince at the sound and ruly behaviour. Sojiro pinched his, Genji encouraged Soba and Hanzo waited patiently for his twins to silence themselves.

Below, the man was running towards the useless one and scooped it up before twirling around as it had done. The woman was also running towards her dragon, dropping next to it and carefully stroking its forehead.

It was the end of the first round, and Hanzo sagged into his chair in relief. Only one more round for the day and he could finally escape his many layers.

“He’s handsome isn’t he?”

The question came from Genji and was directed at Hanzo. Sojiro didn’t look over to them, but the brother knew he was listening. Hanzo looked back to the man twirling around with his dragon. He has seen thousands of suitors in his life; male, female, old, young, attractive and not so very blessed. But Hanzo had to admit that the man below held a strange charm to him, something he could have appreciated if he didn’t have such perfect breeding.

“His dragon used no abilities.” Is what Hanzo instead answered, not wanting his father to add a fifth layer.

Genji shrugged and pulled at Soba’s whiskers.

“It’s a Lesser.”

And it should have been left at that, but Hanzo wondered if the strange useless dragon had any abilities to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at anything to do with action of any kind, but alas this is practise - and I will continue to practise my novice action writing until the war gods weep
> 
> This also means you'll have to read my terrible tournament writing for at least three or four more chapters, I'm so sorry for your IQ


	5. v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I all them all dragons although they are of different breeds/species.  
> It it is a dragon with wings (aka, an actual dragon) I will call it a winged dragon just for no confusion I guess.

When Jesse returned to the once empty waiting room, he found it to be not so empty anymore. It still escaped him where the now present people could have been ( _his brain helpfully told him he saw at least three of them in the stands when he was fighting_ ).

There were six people total in the room each with large and terrifying dragons. It occurred to him then that someone was missing, but he couldn’t tell who since he had no idea who were supposed to be there. Deadeye happily grunted as she spotted the new dragons, and he grabbed a handful of her neck fluff to keep her at bay.

“Now girl, these ain’t friendly folk.”

Her tongue slid out and she panted. She was adorable yes, but hopeless. It was a miracle they won the match since she had nothing to show for it except her endless amount of energy. He didn’t really expect her to treat the poor woman’s dragon like Bob, at least the Noble can withstand a boulder crashing into him.

“Lesser.”

Never in his life did Jesse experience utter silence from one word. Whoever said it he couldn’t pinpoint, but suddenly everyone’s eyes were on him.

“Uh, Howdy.”

No one answered him. Some of the dragons purred and growled, one made a strange coughing noise, and it was a sickening realisation that Jesse discovered half of the dragons in front of him where Royals.

The most obvious one was the largest one, with strange metallic scales and skin tougher than Bob’s. The dragon looked like a display of battle armor used in the West. The dragon made no sounds at all, instead it glared at Deadeye through small slits in its scales.

One would think that being a Royal dragon you would look the most fearsome, but that wasn’t the case. The large Royal might have been the most obvious, but the most intimating dragon in the room came from far left.

It was big, but not Bob big or that obvious Royal big, it was big in a sense of Jesse would not survive one second if it decided to sit on him. It had strength in its legs, but the rolls of immense fat almost hid it. Large chipped tusks erupted from its underbite and its shoulders were littered with terrifying spikes. At first it looked like a drake, but upon closer inspection what might have been wings protruded from its back.

It was obvious now that it was a former winged dragon, but something ripped of its wings and now it was crudely replaced with some sort of… metal… hooks. One look at whoever the dragon belonged to was enough for Jesse to understand he does not want to mess with him.

“Lesser.”

The word came again, and from the very man Jesse wanted to avoid.

“Uh, yeah?”

“I will crush you.”

Another glans at the man, the dragon, the tournament board.

_Deadeye vs Hog._

Another look at the dragon. The man.

Fuck.

🐲 🐲 🐲

Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" Ashe was a simple woman with simple needs; money, whiskey, and family. Some were a bit more important to her than others, but such priorities always change however they please.

Like now, right now her body ached for whiskey before she forced Bob to kill Jesse. It was embarrassing to say the least, Deadeye playing around like she has all the time in the world and Jesse just standing there with a dopey smile. Disgraceful, disgusting.

She made sure to keep her eye on the Shimada’s little box, using her detached scope like some of the fancy Western women. She assumed the people around her thought she fancied the men up there, but instead she catalogued their reactions.

The eldest prince was as stoic as ever, but his brother appeared to be pleased with Jesse. It was something at least, but if Jesse didn’t make an impressive display for the next one, then she would make he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day.

🐲 🐲 🐲

Standing in the arena for a second time was any less nerve-wrecking. Especially if your opponent was almost bigger than their dragon. It was just a Common, but Commons had the ability to kill. Lessers didn’t.

Jesse missed the announcement and Hog menacingly approached them. With a stuttering heart Jesse knelt down besides Deadeye.

“Okay girl look ‘ere, that thing can kill you okay? I don’t care if ye roll until you fall asleep, but don’t let it get near you.”

She grunted, and he hoped she realised how crucial this was. Hog was slow at least, but Deadeye wasn’t strong enough to withstand whatever it had to throw at her.

“Okay girl, get it.”

Deadeye trotted over to Hog and started to bounce around it. It wheezed and coughed as it struggled to keep track of her. She surged forward and bit at its foreleg. Jesse’s heart seized at the action.

Hog’s growl rumbled deep enough to settle in Jesse’s bones. Deadeye paid no mind as she continued to yip and grunt and roll underneath its heavy belly over to the other side and proceeded with her biting.

Jesse was uncomfortable with the whole thing, scared of what the Common could do. The man, Mako he heard one of the Royals call him, was passive as he watched his dragon struggle to keep up with Deadeye. The man wore a mask which hid any trace of confidence, but the menacing yet laidback stance had Jesse wonder if he would see Deadeye after this round ever again.

Fear gripped at him. He turned back to look at Deadeye who started to gnaw at Hog’s tail, and the dragon finally had enough. With terrifying speed its strange hooked popped out its bag with chains and Hog started to slowly spin around. The hooks were heavy and one almost penetrated Deadeye mid-swing.

She yelped and rolled away in surprise. Jesse could see the confusion on her face, but now wasn’t the time for her to be adorable.

“Get away!”

She responded to Jesse’s panicked call.  The chains were longer than Jesse thought possible ( _he thought to himself how desperate Mako must have been to do that to his dragon_ ) and it nicked Deadeye’s hindquarter as she tried to flee.

His eyes started to burn as Deadeye struggled to get away. She has never fought before, not where her life was at stake. She didn’t know how to handle fear, how to channel her adrenaline towards victory. This was cruel.

Jesse whipped around to a guard behind him.

“She’s never done this, please stop this!”

The guard only glared at Jesse. The rules. No stopping until a dragon yields or dies.

Another hook tore at Deadeye’s tail.

🐲 🐲 🐲

“This is unsettling.”

Hearing Genji’s voice waver was unsettling in itself. It was rare for his brother to be disturbed, but even Hanzo had to agree that the scene below was anything but entertaining. The crowd roared and some whispered among each other as the useless dragon scrambled away from the deadly hooks.

Sojiro remained silent as ever. He has lived through too many battles to see such things as pitying. The strongest will win, and only the strongest would continue to create. But _this._

Udon and Somen creeped towards Hanzo and loosely wrapped around him in an attempt of a hug. They could sense his unease. Soba was hiding in Genji’s clothes and Sojiro’s mighty Royal _,_ Harusame, only growled at what Hanzo assumed was the little dragon’s cowardice.

The man with the useless dragon was visibly crying. He was hunched over and looked ready to rush in and grab his poor dragon.

“Father-“

“I know what you are going to say Hanzo, and I advise you to keep it yourself.”

So Hanzo did and continued to watch as the little dragon’s white scales slowly started to turn pink.

🐲 🐲 🐲

Jesse’s cheeks burned with anguish. Deadeye had a clear limp and her tongue hung out in pain. Hog wasn’t near done as it continued to sway towards Deadeye in an effort to kill her. Jesse had no words to give her, nothing could her. She was a Lesser with no abilities, how did Ashe ever think he’d win?

“Deadeye!”

She didn’t look at him, too focused on the red on her hindquarters. Hog swayed to left, and she dropped down in an attempt to escape the pain. It worked, but Hog only swaged back to the right which caused Deadeye to yelp in pain as she forced her bleeding body to get out of the way.

“Deadeye!”

Hog was closer, and swayed again. Deadeye pushed herself onto her feet, tested out her leg, and gave a pathetic roar as she used the last of her strength to charge right at Hog. Jesse screamed until his vocal chords ached, but Deadeye had a goal.

She yipped and growled at the pain in her body, ignored the swaying hooks, lowered her head and just as she was about to crash into the meaty dragon she dropped her body and rolled underneath the dragon until she came to the other end.

Surprised, Hog swayed quickly to the left to get her in sight – but then something unbelievable happened; in its attempt to keep Deadeye in its sight, Hog swayed too fast and the heavy hook imbedded into the floor and dragged the dragon down like an anchored ship.

The arena went silent as the dragon fell.

It wheezed and coughed and kicked out its legs in an attempt to get up, but it couldn’t. The hooks were heavy and the dragon didn’t have the agility to push itself back up.

Deadeye whined and twisted around to lick at her blood. Jesse wanted to run to her, but the fight wasn’t officially over. Hog attempted twice more to get up before it gave a stuttering breath and fell back down in defeat.

An unsure applause started to sound from the crowd, but Jesse could barely care as he rushed towards Deadeye and hugged her firmly around her neck. He sobbed into her scales as she licked him with her bloody tongue.

She won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find some rough drawings of the dragons with this very amateur link
> 
> <https://niisanscroll.tumblr.com/post/183007023879/cornibus-dragons>
> 
> I'll repost the link every time it gets updated
> 
> Also if your fingers itch to draw something, you can use the tag NiiCorni for me to find it :)  
> I am greedy


	6. vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made Roadhog's dragon so underrated when I really love it actually :(  
> Maybe I will give them more love some other time.
> 
> Updated:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://niisanscroll.tumblr.com/post/183070035979/cornibus-dragons>  
> 

Painful shuddering breaths filled the room. Jesse was fear-stricken as he kneeled beside his injured dragon with his hands hovered over her in fear of hurting her more. Her hide was a disgusting mess of scales flared open to reveal deep and possibly infected wounds.

“Jesse-“

“Not now Ashe.”

He couldn’t look at the woman who allowed this to happen. This was all her fault, she was the one who forced Jesse to come do this idiotic tournament for _what_?

“Get out Ashe.”

“Now you listen here Jesse McCree, I ain’t no heartless bitch who’s gonna leave you here while your dragon is sufferin’!”

He didn’t want to listen to her trying to redeem herself.

“Yeah well you’re the reason why Deadeye’s hurt like this anyways. Why do you even want the damn Shimada’s riches or whatever? I thought you left that life behind! I thought you cared about your family!”

At this he did turn around, only to find Ashe with wide and glistening eyes. He didn’t want to feel guilt over his words, but seeing Ashe _cry._ However, she _did_ cause all of this. With that Jesse turned back to Deadeye who gave another shuddering breath.

It was late and the soft lanterns outside illuminated the small sleeping space he was given. He wished Deadeye was awake, she would have loved to stare at the pretty lights all night. Her tail bashing the floor like an excited puppy…

“Jesse I’m sorry okay!”

But of course Ashe had to ruin his small happy moment. Furious, he pushed himself up and got right into the woman’s face. She deserved no mercy.

“She’s a fucking Lesser Ashe! What did you expect!”

“She ain’t a Lesser you idiot!”

“Fucking look at her and tell me she had a chance against that _Common_!”

They both looked down at the injured dragon. Her breaths were faster, and Bob whined from the outside: his large body blocked by the narrow door.

“She ain’t a Lesser Jesse, I don’t know why she’s takin’ so long.”

“What did you expect Ashe? She’s not like Bob who grew up with parents and siblings and learned how to _fight._ Deadeye’s all alone, she’ll probably die a Lesser too.”

The heavy truth didn’t settle well between them. It’s been an argument they had too many times; about Jesse finding the orphaned dragon, something you only do if you don’t expect anything from your dragon.

“Can’t we just go home? She’s injured, there’s no way she’ll be able to fight.”

For a moment it looked like Ashe was about to agree, but Bob snorted in shock as something rolled underneath him into the room. Ashe jumped to pick it up and was ready to throw it a mile away, but a flick of her eyes to the strange canister had her instead slowly drop her arm.

“ _Jesse._ ”

“What now Ashe?”

“Look!”

The canister got placed into Jesse’s hands. It was big enough to fit in one hand and completely opaque. He turned it around, trying to find a hint towards what it was, and almost dropped it in shock when he found what he was looking for.

“Holy shit-!”

“It’s from the Ancients!”

🐲 🐲 🐲

Hanzo hated the evenings almost as much as the afternoon during this so very honourable tradition. Inside the palace roomed the most elite of leaders and their dragons, which would appear to be quite beneficial as Hanzo would need to learn to make connections if he were to be the next in line, but he _despised_ the elite.

The Shimada’s prided themselves in their obedience and silent judgement which ended wars before they begun, but the same could not be said for the others. The Shadow King hissed at everyone around him as his wife did the same, but with a much more dignified sneer. King Reinhardt laughed and hollered in glee as his Knight Captain ran around to fill him up with alcohol. The Outback… royalty, was busy destroying a relic, and possibly the worst were the more dignified Pharaoh and Chief who were allowed to hide in a corner and trade conversation.

Hanzo had to… _mingle._ Also his brother was helping the Outback destroy another relic. He could already feel a headache forming, and knew he had another two days of having to dine with these people: with the conclusion of the tournament, and finally ( _or not so finally_ ) his wedding with his… suitor.

It disgusted him.

“Why the long face?”

The voice appeared out of thin air and had Hanzo almost jerk in shock, but bloodlines of perfect breeding had him only twitch the corner of his lip. The person who spoke was the daughter of the Shadow King and someone not to be trusted, but he could not be rude to her.

“Princess.”

“If you’re going to be formal at least say my full name.”

“I am unsure if you adopted a title similar to your father.”

She tapped her lip in thought, before perking up with sparkling eyes. “Oh that’s a good idea, call my Death Queen.” Hanzo could only huff at her and turn his head to watch the Shadow King hiss at Genji.

“You’re not a queen.”

“Not yet.”

A finger prodded his face and Hanzo could not resist a flinch, he hated being touched without warning. He glared down at the woman, but she only winked back at him. He wasn’t allowed to be rude to her for many reasons, and one of them included her being one of his suitors – and the one most likely to win.

“I have to leave, enjoy the evening Princess.”

“Death Queen!”

Hanzo ignored her and instead stalked over to the Outback and Genji to put an end to their raid. His brother spotted him first and quickly shooed away the rowdy royalty, who only cackled and hobbled away. Hanzo hated all of them.

🐲 🐲 🐲

“Why would the Ancients help us?”

Jesse and Ashe were still staring at the strange canister with a familiar symbol on it: twin dragon horns curving inwards with a sun attached to the base of the horns. Below the ends of their horns was a moon. The symbol of the Ancients.

“The real question is, from who is it?”

“What?”

Ashe’s frown had Jesse concerned, she was part of the elites for a long time in her life and she knew more than the average folk. Ashe opened the canister and peered inside.

“The Ancients are tricky you know, not all of them are good.”

“Your Hierarchy don’t say if you’re good or bad.”

Ashe hummed and stuck her finger into the canister. When she pulled it out it was stained with a glittering gold salve.

“What is that?”

Jesse’s question was ignored when Ashe instead put the canister down and slammed her elbow as hard as she can onto the floor. She revealed her elbow which was red and throbbing as splinters dug deep into her skin.

“Ow! Fuckin’ hell.”

“Ashe!”

Before Jesse could question her again, Ashe rubbed the salve on her elbow and frowned. Jesse took the canister away from her and peered inside for himself. The inside had two compartments, one with the glittering golden salve, and the other a thick baby blue broth.

“I think an Ancient wants to kill me Ashe.”

“No, look!”

When he looked up, Ashe’s elbow was clean of any scratches or splinters. Jesse was at a loss for words.

“Give it to Deadeye Jesse, someone’s tryna help!”

“What if it kills her!”

“She’s going to die anyways at this rate, just do it.”

He hated it, but he had no choice. Deadeye’s wounds were infected with whatever lethal chemical clung to those from the Outbacks. He had no choice but to place Deadeye’s hands into the mercy of the Ancients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMM  
> SO THIS IS INTERESTING  
> WHO ART THOU ANCIENTS  
> HMMMM  
> ARE THEY IMPORTANT  
> WILL THEY CAUSE TROUBLE  
> WILL THEY GIVE ME HEADACHES AS I TRY TO REMEMBER WHAT THE PLOT WAS!?
> 
> YES THEY WILL. I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING LIGHT-HEARTED.  
> BUCKLE UP KIDDOS, THIS FANTASY RIDE IS GOING FOR A TRIIIIIIIIP.
> 
> Anyways. Hi.


	7. vii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back - howdy.

Deadeye swayed uneasily as she attempted to continue forward. Jesse had the urge to scoop her up and carry her back home, but he lived in fear of what Ashe would do to him. If she was willing to sacrifice Deadeye, then nothing stopped her from kicking him out of Deadlock. His only home.

“It’s okay girl, maybe after this one we can go home.” _Or_ just _me._

He refused to have the thoughts linger, the image of Deadeye on the brink of death still too clear in his mind. All her wounds were miraculously healed and left no scars, but sickness still lingered inside of her.

The dragon slowly turned her body to look up at Jesse and attempted her best to wag her tail, instead it heavily thudded against the floor. It was hard to look at.

“The challenger!” A boisterous laugh broke the atmosphere and Jesse barely had time to find the source before he was on the floor wheezing. His body throbbed as he regained the breath which was pushed right out of him.

Deadeye gingerly nipped at his hand to make sure he was okay. Turning to see who assaulted him in such a way, Jesse was confronted with the brightest dragon he has ever seen. It was covered in armoured scales which glistened with care, along with the fire seeping out of its… face.

“Yer-yer dragon-“ He wheezed again and a laugh answered his question.

“Shatter! You impressed the little one!”

The booming voice threw Jesse off-guard. It should have sounded imposing and signed Deadeye’s death warrant, instead Jesse found himself yearning to hear more. It was deep and warm, something Deadlock didn’t provide.

The hand which knocked his wind out pulled him back to his feet and Jesse finally saw the face of the man. He was _old._ If his age didn’t match the blinding white of his hair then Jesse would start wondering what the people of the mountains drank.

“I’m sorry, who are you?"

“Reinhardt Wilhelm at your service! And this is my glorious comrade in war, Shatter!”

 _Comrade in war._ War. How old was he? The last war Jesse remembered were when the Dromics invaded and almost obliterated everything to create a world for the Dragons. That was before Jesse was born.

The dragon, Shatter, stood imposingly still. The fire continued to seep out of its face causing Jesse to wonder if it has a face.

“Yer dragon is on fire, uh, sir.”

“That is just his vigor!”

Reinhardt heavily dropped his hand on his dragon’s shoulder who barely stirred. Jesse was reminded again that this is what Deadeye would be facing. His own little dragon remained oblivious to the exchange as she was sprawled out on the floor with her eyes closed.

All focus turned on the little dragon. Reinhardt’s voice suddenly dropped, all warmth and joy gone.

“I must say, it does not feel right to fight this fight. She has suffered greatly.”

Jesse almost hoped the man would propose to forfeit the fight, but that would mean neither of them could continue forwards.

“We all gotta fight, and sometimes you gotta sacrifice.”

“Sadly it is so.”

The men fell into a hushed silence. The first round of the day was still happening, and thereafter it was Jesse and Reinhardt, and the finale was to be the evening where the victor was granted the Shimada prince.

“Yer a bit old to marry, if I’m allowed to say that.”

Reinhardt huffed in amusement. He sat down on a nearby bench and Jesse followed suite, keeping an eye on Deadeye but Shatter took it upon himself to curiously circle the little dragon. He trusted the beast to not kill her.

“My homeland was destroyed during the war, and we are suffering heavily.”

“The Dromnics?”

“Terrible and evil creatures. Created to create a better world, but giving a piece of metal a soul will not ensure a heart.”

Jesse had nothing to say, he knew of the war and its effects – but for an old soldier to turn up and fight in a tournament wasn’t something common. It made Jesse feel guilty that he couldn’t allow the man to pass onto the next round without a death involved.

“I’m sorry to hear that, wish life was a bit easier back then.”

The crowd gave a sudden mighty roar which signalled the end of the round. It was time.

Deadeye remained asleep and Shatter was lying next to the little dragon as it provided warmth. Jesse felt in his pocket for the vial he received from the Ancients and contemplated the danger of using the strange blue liquid.

He walked over to Lesser and took out the vial. Before killing off his dragon, he dipped his finger inside and sniffed at the thick glob on his fingers. It had no smell, not even the lingering scent of medicine. Carefully he placed it on his tongue and an instant shiver racked throughout his entire body.

“Oh? The Ancients blessed you?”

Jesse fumbled with the vial in an attempt to hide it, but Reinhardt has already seen it. Instead of being angry the man smiled broadly.

“Do not fear! Give it to the little one! Trust me, I am very familiar with the Ancients’ tricks.”

It was the last words of wisdom Jesse was given before he gently woke Deadeye up and had her drink the strange liquid.

🐲 🐲 🐲

The deafening roar of the crowd silenced his thundering chest. The victor stood below with a wicked smile and arrogant bow, the loser carried off as neither him nor his dragon had the ability to move. Paralyzed.

“Hanzo-“

“I saw Genji.”

The brothers watched in fear as the victor blew a kiss before strutting off. Nothing followed her. There was nothing. Nothing won.

_Nothing._

Sojiro himself was silent, his eyes focused intensely on the Shadow King and his Queen.  They stared back in challenge.

“Genji.”

“Yes father?”

“Do not fail us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a short chapter I'm sorry, but the next one is going to be really long as it will finally wrap up the tournament. Excited?   
> Thank you all for sticking by and not giving up on me - I'm such a manwhore for slow burn and thus it is impossible for me to get characters to love each other within the first 5 chapters. Give me at least 10 I beg of you.


End file.
